


[podfic] Karma

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, How do I tag for 'Han getting off on Leia talking about killing a giant slug'???, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Han has no interest in the bikini, butplentyof interest in Leia's revenge.





	[podfic] Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782189) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Hand Jobs, post-Empire Strikes Back, How do I tag for 'Han getting off on Leia talking about killing a giant slug'???

**Podfic Length:** 00:04:25

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Karma_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
